Ai Shiteru
by Shining Hearts
Summary: Why do I never feel these things with Mamochan, you know who I am destined to be with?  Why did anyone have to tell me what the future had in store?  Why can I never stop thinking about you?  [Seiya x Usagi]  [OneShot]  [Fluff insued]


**A/N: a SeiUsa oneshot from Usagi's POV. It might be a little fast through the things that happened in the series, but you all know what happened there, so why should I repeat. **

**This is AU, I repeat AU! Different ending, among other things! **

**But I think you'll all like it, purely fluff. **

-.-.-

Seiya, **why** do you do this to me? Every time you are near me, I never want you to leave my side, and every time you are away I remember myself and swear that I never want you near me again, I have Mamo-chan, and I have to be strong for him. But as soon as I see you walking towards me, all of that inhibition leaves me, and I once again find myself reveling in your presence that soothes me so much more than with Mamo-chan.

It first started, probably on that day we had our first date… do you remember? When the lights in the club went out and you pulled me close so I would feel safe. But that one touch sent _sparks_ up my arm where your hand grazed, and your scent intoxicated me, and for the probably **millionth** time I cursed your existence and asked why the Gods would send me someone I reacted in such a way with when I knew I had to be with someone else.

What did I do _wrong_?

But I don't regret it. Never regret, because I would rather die than not to have met you.

Seiya, why are you doing this to me? Why do I feel a flutter in the pit of my stomach when you come near me? Why do I feel like I might just fly away when you touch me, even if I am not Eternal Sailor Moon at the time? Why do I never feel these things with Mamo-chan, you know; who I am destined to be with? Why did anyone have to tell me what the future had in store? Why can I **never** _stop thinking about you_?

Then it happened, on that plane ride when Sailor Aluminum Siren came to get my star seed. I couldn't transform in front of you. I imagined the look of hurt resonating in your deep, beautiful eyes, for we had promised each other we would have no secrets.

And subsequently it ensued, to protect me you pretty much threw away everything – the safety of your mission, the acceptance of your friends and comrades. To protect me, you transformed into Sailor Star Fighter. My emotions in this order were – shock that you were a sailor senshi, relief that you were a woman so my feelings should diminish, guilt that you did that for me, fear that you might never talk to me again, pride that **you** loved _me_ enough to do that, love towards you that you would risk everything, and shock did I just say _love_?

I was supposed to feel less for you once I found out you were a senshi – a woman senshi. What do you have Mr. Seiya Kou that attracts me to you in a way no one else can? What is it that you do to me?

Over time my love for you just grew and grew.

'_Am I not good enough?_' those words haunted me for weeks. Of course you are good enough Seiya. In fact you are way too good, my destiny is set, my future already planned. Why did I have to love you so damn much that it hurts? Why do I have to be Neo-Queen Serenity and rule over Crystal Tokyo with Neo-King Endymion, not Seiya, Endymion, and have a child who I love so dearly?

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me, I could tell who it was without turning from the warm, kind-hearted warmth that seemed to fill a room when she entered – as happened with the other senshi as well, to a certain degree. "Hello… Sailor Pluto."

"You know, my Queen." She began, as if deep in thoughts. I turned around to her and she gave me a warm smile.

"I am so _tired_. So tired of hiding the truth." I said, dropping my head into my hands.

She gave me a small smile before a bright flash filled the room and in her hands was a white star seed that seemed to shine blue and pink. "This, this is Chibiusa's star seed. No matter **who** her father is, she will be born, she may look different, but she will **always** be your child, just remember that." She smiled at me again.

"H-how did you know?" I asked, my mouth slightly agape.

Her smile this time was a sad one, longing in her eyes. "Let's just say I know what it is like to love someone you believe you can never have."

"Endymion?" I guessed, gasping at the look of shame on her face. I placed my hand on my senshi's shoulder and she looked at me.

"Go, go to him, tell him of what you have told me, and that my heart belongs to another, console him and be there in his time of need… And be _happy_." I said the final word with a smile, and turned as she returned it and vanished to find a jacket of some kind. I **need** to talk to Seiya, I _have_ to tell him…

I ran and ran until I felt my legs could burst from over exertion. I checked my watch – I couldn't miss them! I had to tell Seiya! _3 minutes to go_.

I get on the elevator, agitatedly pushing the button for the top floor over and over again. Finally it reaches the stairwell leading to the roof.

**One minute to go**.

I burst through the door where my friends are saying goodbye to the Starlights. Ami was in the warm embrace of one Sailor Star Maker, who pulled away from the petit girl, wiping away the blue-haired senshi's tears lovingly with her leather-clad thumb.

Sailor Star Healer was hugging a sobbing Minako, while Rei and Makoto said their goodbyes to Princess Kaykuu and Sailor Star Fighter.

"We'd better be going." Said the princess sadly, I guess no one had noticed me yet.

"But Princess, she's not here yet…" Began a desperate Fighter, and it hurt my heart to see her like that. I felt the _pang_ in my chest at her heartbroken tone.

"I'm sorry Fighter." The princess said before turning and connecting hands with the other two Starlights. Fighter began to do the same, and I realized it was now or never.

"SEIYA!" I said right before her hands locked with Kaykuu and Healer. She turned to me and I could see the sadness in her eyes, which some was instantly replaced with happiness, but I could see the agony hidden in their midnight depths.

"Fighter…" I began, running into her warm embrace. I let the tears flow before looking up at the woman above me. "_ai shiteru_. ai shiteru… I should have told you so long ago."

"Really? You… even after everything?" The woman asked, pulling me away from her slightly so we could see each other's faces.

"Hai. Seiya… Sailor Star Fighter… Don't you see? It doesn't **matter**, it is your _shine_ that makes me love you, it is the person you are, not the **body** that person is trapped in."

And as soon as the words left my mouth I found myself locked in a passionate kiss with the one person I wanted to be in this kind of embrace with. It seemed to span out over time for eternity, yet only seconds at the same time. The blood rushing through my veins felt like _fire_ – burning with desire, a **manifestation** that I could not control, and as abruptly as it had started it had ended, and I was looking at the retreating figure of my love.

"ai shiteru odango." She said sadly before joining hands with her comrades and disappearing into the night sky.

"_Don't forget me, odango_." I heard Fighter's voice in my head, as if reverberating off of the inner walls of my skull, only to stop and be implanted in my memory forever.

"Never." I said, clasping my two hands over my heart. I shook my head again and repeated myself, "Never."

-.-.-

"_Minna_." I whined, as everyone gathered in Rei's temple for a Senshi meeting. I looked around at the faces of Makoto, Rei, Haruka, Michiru, and lastly Ami and Minako. I would not have to convince the last two, and the first two wouldn't be all that hard, but Haruka might be a problem.

"I want to go on vacation." I stated matter-of-factly.

"That is a **great** idea koneko-chan!" Exclaimed Haruka, excitedly, she had been a lot better-natured after the battle with Galaxia had ended.

"May I choose where we go?" I asked, careful to keep my voice innocent.

"Of course!" Michiru exclaimed, seeming to be as exuberant as her partner.

"Alright," I said, taking a long breath before continuing. "I want to go to _Kinmuko_." I finished, plastering on my best excited smile to adorn my face. When no one rejected my smile grew bigger, and even Haruka could not deny the happy shimmer she saw light up in my eyes.

**The End **

**A/N: So, let me know, you like it? Hate it? Not enough detail? Review and let me know!**


End file.
